Unchained Melody
by Standbackufools
Summary: "Shall I tell you, Miss Swan? Do you want to know what wicked things the Evil Queen is planning on doing to a poor, helpless little Savior so wonderfully at her mercy?"


Pairing: Swan Queen

Summary: Regina decides to have a bit of fun.

Rating: Definitely M

Warning: Sexytimes within, with some bondage and light S&M

**A/N: This story is completely in dialogue, because I wanted to play with it. Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Oh, you've finally decided to rejoin the living. I'm so glad. Did you enjoy your rest, pet? You'll need it.

"Do stop thrashing around, Miss Swan. You're only going to hurt yourself. ...Just relax... Yes, I'm sure it would be easier if you weren't blindfolded, gagged, and chained naked to the wall. But then the anticipation would be so much less. So stop fighting, dear."

…

…

"Oh, honestly... Relax. Just relax. I haven't left you. I promise I'm still here, thinking of all the lovely things I'm going to do to you. Once you finally calm down.

"Shall I tell you, Miss Swan? Do you want to know what wicked things the Evil Queen is planning on doing to a poor, helpless little Savior so wonderfully at her mercy? Shall I confess the depravity I'm imagining as I sit here in my chair watching you struggle, eyes glued to the way your beautiful chest is heaving and the sweat is beading along your body as you fight so uselessly against those chains?

"...Very well. The first thing I'm going to do when you finally give in is rise from this chair and walk over to you. I'll probably just take a moment to watch you, like I'm doing now. I might even lower your blindfold, just for a second, so I can see my victory in your eyes. But then the blindfold will go back on, pet, because while I do so enjoy watching you, you watching me isn't what this game is about.

"I'll casually run my fingers over your stomach, making your skin jump from the first real contact over your body. And since the anticipation will have fully built by then, you'll be desperate for any kind of stimulation. Your nerves will be fairly screaming for contact. You well might moan. And you know how I love making you moan. I'll probably chuckle; maybe slide the barest tips of my fingers over and up your stomach to finally rest between your breasts. I hope you'll be panting a bit by them, so I can feel for myself just how ragged your breathing has become. I know you'll want me to stop and play with your sweet little nipples (they're already so hard for me, even now), and I might even brush across them and make you think that's what I'm about to do. But I'll pull away, pet, because I won't quite be ready to give you want you want.

"Instead, I'll take my time exploring over your skin with my fingers, running them up the lovely column of your throat and stopping to take your pulse. I hope your heart will be pounding by then. I want to be able to hear your blood racing through your veins. I'll bring my fingers up to your chin, your cheeks, and finally trace them up under your gag to your lips. I wonder if they'll part for me automatically, or if I'll have to do it myself? I won't slip them into your mouth, though, pet. Not yet. Not until much later, when I've coated them with your own taste and want you to lick yourself off my fingers. I do so love watching you lap at your own wetness. ...Are you getting wet now, I wonder? I could find out...but, no, you wanted to hear this, and I haven't finished. Far be it from me to deny you what you wanted.

"So your gag will go back on, and the next thing I'll do is work my way back down, this time with my fingernails. I'll run them down your skin and leave red trails in my wake. I'll make you gasp and hiss and moan and twitch. You might even arch your back. To get away, or because you want more? I'll have no way of knowing, but it won't really affect what I'll do next. When your body bucks into my touch, I'll decide that my fingers aren't enough for what I want to do, so I'll bring my lips slowly towards your skin. First I'll string a few kisses over your breastbone, just to get the taste and scent of you in my mouth. Then, when I'm ready, I'll kiss and nip and suck at the bend of your neck. I think I'll mark you. Vividly. I do so enjoy marking what's mine. I'll sink my teeth into your neck and suck and nip until I'm satisfied with the purpling of your skin, and then I'll pull away to admire my handiwork. And if I'm pleased with your response, I'll acquiesce and bring my lips to one of your nipples. My tongue will dart across it, feeling the way your flesh stiffens even further at the combination of arousal and the feel of cold air rushing across when I pull back to exhale. And then I'll lean forward again, and truly suckle at you in earnest. But of course I would never want to let the other feel unloved, so my fingers will move to soothe it, plucking and twisting and flicking as my tongue and lips wreak havoc on the other. Then, just to be fair, I'll switch sides, and do the same to the other.

"...Are you quite comfortable, dear? Your skin is getting awfully flushed. Perhaps I should stop and seek out a wet cloth. ...No, you want me to continue? Very well.

"By then you should be just about to whimpering, I hope. At least to the point of moaning. But if you're not quite there yet, I'll bring out some toys for you. I've not yet decided which: perhaps I'll put the hardness of your nipples to good use and attach those silver clasps you're so fond of. Or maybe I'll light the candle and drip it over you; you did seem to enjoy that the last time. Something tells me, though, dear, that you'll be more than ready without anything but me. So if you're very, very good, perhaps I'll take pity on you. I'll continue to lave your skin with my lips and tongue, laying claim to each and every inch of you, while my fingers begin to ever-so-slowly trail down your skin. I'll take my time with it, of course. No matter how good a girl you are, I do have to have a little fun with you, now don't I? I think I'll trace patterns over your stomach, see how your skin jumps beneath my touch. My fingernails will come into play again, raking down your abdomen, all the way to your thighs.

"Oh, you like that idea, pet? Well, perhaps I'll linger there a long while, and allow my lips to follow the path of my hands. I'll leave trails of my lipstick over the ones left by my fingernails, finally working my way down to your hips. I think I'll be able to smell your arousal by then, dear. I wonder if you'll be squirming, so very, very ready for me to taste you? To be honest, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to resist it. My fingers might just happen to find themselves darting between your thighs. And when I'm through bringing them to my lips to take a taste of you, I'll dip them inside you again and then bring them to yours, just as I said I would.

"But, dear, you know it isn't in my nature to be entirely giving, so I might well have to yank that gag all the way down, throw it away, and reclaim your lips again to share that taste of you, kissing you deeply for the first time. And when you moan and answer that kiss with everything you have, offering yourself to me, I will take it, and take it all. As a reward for giving yourself to me so fully, I'll even be nice and slide my fingers into you again. This time, I'll let them stay there for a moment or two, before I begin to thrust. And once I start, pet, I don't think I'll be stopping again. Not for a long, long time.

"You should be moaning to my mouth by then. ...Oh, you agree? Good. Because I'll certainly be wanting to hear you, pet. I'll pull back to hang on to every curse, every moan and groan and breathless gasp of my name when my thumb reaches up to circle your clit. My fingers will keep up their momentum, of course. Multitasking is no excuse for getting sloppy. And after several minutes, when you're just on the verge or orgasm and near tears with every thrust, begging me to let you come with every breath... I'll pull away.

"...My, you don't like that idea at all, do you? No need to get violent, my pet. You know I would never leave you that way for long.

"...Well, I suppose 'long' is a relative term, isn't it? No matter. I'll be sure to give you plenty to occupy yourself with while you're calming down. A slap or three should do, right where I know you want me more... actively. Oh, don't worry dear. I'll be sure to space them out. I wouldn't want the slapping alone to make you come. Not until I say so. And if I feel my hand wasn't quite enough, I may very well go back to that wonderful selection of toys we have and get your favorite crop to do it instead. Then I have the added benefit of rubbing the leather over you between slaps. Mmm... I see you like that idea more than you think you should? Good girl.

"Eventually, I'll tire of that game or else take enough pity on your whimpers and crying to let the crop fall to the floor and finally slide my fingers inside you again. I think I'll give you three fingers, and my thrusts will not be anything near slow or gentle. I will fuck you in earnest, my dear, and you will love every moment of it. And when I've heard enough of your screaming and pleading to truly satisfy me, my dear... then, and only then, I will allow you to come, and you will come hard, and long, and it will be absolutely glorious.

"And then I'll do it again."

…

"Really, dear. This struggling is most unbecoming. Do you have something you'd like to say? ...I see. And if I let you, will you promise to stop thrashing about? ...Very well."

"...Regina?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Unchain me. Unchain me right now. Please?"

"Of course, Emma. All you had to do was ask."


End file.
